Feeling the Electricity
by DigiSim
Summary: Finally updated after all this time. Another chapter will follow when I finish it. Whenever that is. R & R please.
1. Prologue

Feeling the Electricity

By DigiSim

------------

Prologue

------------

Sharon Hawkins was having a bad day. To start off, her brother Virgil convinced their dad that he couldn't work at the Freeman Community Center today because he had to study for a huge test with his friend Richie. Sharon knew he had to be lying. What teenager in their right mind would want to study on a Saturday? She would have called him on it but her father let him go. This wasn't Sharon's only problem though. Before she left with Robert, her boyfriend Adam called to tell her that he had to cancel their date. Again.

She didn't even bother to try to hear his excuse; she just slammed the phone down when she heard the words "I'm sorry." She had far too much experience lately to know what would follow after them. Luckily when she got to the Center, there weren't many kids for her to counsel. She was also starting to get headaches from all the stress recently, at least that's what she thought was causing them. Around noon, she went to find her dad in his office to tell him she was heading out to lunch. He told her to bring him something back. So it was that while on her way to Burger Fool, the last thing she expected to see was a truck's grille heading right for her, especially since it was dropping from the sky with the truck still attached.

------------

Virgil was on his standard Static patrol. He almost didn't make it today. He hated lying to his Pops about why he couldn't work at the Center this morning. It was true that he and Richie had a huge test coming up; he just neglected to mention it was in two months. Sharon almost screwed up everything for him too. It seemed that she was always getting on his case for the littlest things lately. It wasn't his fault her boyfriend was being a jerk nowadays. Nevertheless, she took her anger out on him when she could. He loved his sister but sometimes she made it so hard to even like her.

The screams shook him out of his thoughts and he saw immediately what all the screaming was about. A Bang Baby he had never seen before decided that now was a perfect time to go on a rampage. It looked to be a seven-foot-tall purple-furred werewolf. The only differences Static could see between this meta-human and a regular werewolf were, aside from the purple fur, the fur itself was short, not shaggy and the meta's skin looked like snake scales. It was also incredibly strong, judging by the way it just hurled a tow truck into the air. The same truck that was about to crush someone that looked remarkably like Sharon.

_'Wait a minute. That_ is _Sharon__!'_

------------

They say that when someone is facing death, their life flashes before their eyes. This wasn't the case with Sharon. All she saw before closing hers was the truck about to end her existence. As she crouched down on the sidewalk, an odd thought floated through her mind. _'Oh Lord, I don't want to die a virgin_._'_ After a bit, she wondered why she wasn't feeling any pain. Could her death have been that quick? Slowly opening her eyes, Sharon saw the truck's grille a foot away from her face. A small bolt of purple electricity suddenly appearing and disappearing with a fierce zap sound startled her enough that she fell back on her shapely rump.

Scrambling backwards, she looked up and saw why she wasn't going to go see her mother in person that day. Dakota's Own, Static, had just saved her. Relief flooded through her as she saw him smiling at her while struggling to set the truck down on the street. She mouthed the words '_Thank You_' as he winked at her and turned to deal with whatever almost made her into a pancake. Watching him zoom off to deal with a horror movie reject, Sharon thought to herself while standing up, _'Now Static's a_ real _hero. I bet_ he _wouldn't cancel a date with me with some lame excuse. I think it's time I dumped Adam and got on with my life. I wonder if Static is seeing anyone_._'_

Just for safety's sake, Sharon then stepped into a near-by alley to watch the battle as it progressed. As soon as it was over, she would call Static over to her and hopefully she could give him the Thank-You gift she wanted to for rescuing her.

------------

The fight itself was nothing spectacular. Despite the snake scales, Rage as she called herself was no match for Static. The scales protected her from his blasts but her fur itself is what did her in. Being stuck to the side of a building thanks to a giant amount of static cling was embarrassing to say the least. Before he took off, Static heard Sharon calling to him from the entrance to an alley. She didn't seem to be in trouble, she just wanted to talk he guessed. He figured it couldn't hurt. Wondering what was on her mind, Static floated on over and followed her into the darkened passageway.

Hopping off his disc, he collapsed it up and put it away in the inner pocket of his trench coat while stepping closer to her. "So what can I do for you Sharon?" Having met her before as Static, Virgil knew she wouldn't be surprised by him calling her by name. "I just wanted to thank you again for saving my life. I'm so glad you were there in time." Sharon could feel her cheeks start to burn in embarrassment. She felt just like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"Well, I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you get squished, now could I?" _'Hold up, did I just say_ beautiful? _What am I_ thinking? _This is my sister for crying out loud. Sure she's a babe with a killer smile and_…Damn It! _I_ gotta _stop thinking like this_._'_ Clearing his throat, Static continued. "So are you sure you're alright?"

Sharon was in her own little world once his first sentence passed his lips. _'Hold up, did he just call me_ beautiful? _Well I do admit he is one fine looking young brother. Huh, that's weird. Why did I get a chill just now? Oh who cares, he called me_ beautiful. _Maybe I should ask him if he's single. No, get ahold of yourself girl. You don't want to blow it. Take it nice and slow. You don't want to scare him off.'_  Sharon then answered his question in a sultry voice. "I'm fine, thanks to you Static." The seductive little smile she gave him made the skin of her pretty nose crinkle in a way Virgil thought of as very cute.

_'Is Hotstreak near here? I'm feeling awfully warm right now. Why am I getting these weird vibes from her? Oh_ Man! _She's_ flirting _with me!'_ Before he could say anything, Sharon grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him close to her, pressing her ample assets against his chest. Even though there was lots of fabric between them, Virgil could feel Sharon's nipples were stiff as nails and having them stabbing him the way they were was like fire pouring into his soul. "Wha…?" That was as far as he got when Sharon moved in for the kill. He was stunned beyond belief. His own sister was kissing him, not in a sibling love way but a fiery passion, melt the elastic in your underwear way. What was worse was he was responding, in more ways then one.

Sharon was overjoyed. She had taken the initiative and it paid off. Static was actually starting to kiss her back. He had even started to open his mouth and she could feel his tongue slip between her lips as she dueled his with her own. His arms had wrapped around her back so that while one of his hands was rubbing the back of her neck, the other was holding on to one of her plump butt cheeks and kneading it gently yet forcefully. The most obvious sign he was enjoying the kiss as much as her was poking her in the crotch. She had just given her most favorite superhero a major erection. She just had to feel the evidence.

At the moment, Virgil was utterly confused. Here he was, as Static no less, playing tonsil hockey with his sister in a dark alley and feeling her up. How the hell did it come to this? This was so wrong. Yet it felt so right. For one, Sharon was his _sister_ for God's sake. Brothers are not supposed to feel this way about their sisters. They aren't supposed to lust after them as if they were, well, he couldn't come up with a good analogy at the moment. Sharon's moans were distracting him. He could even still taste the Cap'n Crunch cereal on her breath that she had for breakfast this morning. That just made him even more excited. He'd never be able to look at the Cap'n the same way again after this. He had to admit, her hands felt nice though. Especially the one that was massaging his dick through his pants. The sound of a zipper and the caress of skin on skin snapped him back to reality.

_'Wow, I never thought it would be so…average. Well, what was I expecting, I've never really seen a real penis before, except that time I accidentally walked in on Virgil when he was coming out of the shower. It's sure smooth. Do they all feel this way?'_ She would have continued her examination if her hand hadn't suddenly become empty. Blinking in confusion, she watched Static as he zipped up his fly, pulled his flying disc out of his pocket, unfolded it and hopped on. "Uh, look Sharon, I gotta go. My powers just picked up a police band signal saying there's another attack somewhere. I'm glad you're alright. I'll, uh, see you around." With that, he took off leaving the confused young woman behind. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

------------

_'Oh man oh man oh man. What was she doing all that for? And why am I so nervous? I've faced death a few times before and I've never been this freaked out. What's worse, I can't talk to anybody about this. What am I going to say?_ "Hi, I'm Static and when I recently saved my sister's life she came on to me afterwards. Not only that, I was really enjoying myself while we were groping each other. Is that wrong?" _Jeez, I can't even talk to Richie about this. What am I gonna do?'_

As Virgil flew on, he wondered how he would be able to face his sister. She had no idea he was Static. There was the time she almost made the connection but his quick thinking and a little girl's illusion powers helped him out of that mess. Now he was in an even bigger mess. His own sister had not only been flirting with him, believing he was someone else; she had made advances that he returned. He could still feel the sensation of her hand as it had stroked his shaft. A shiver coursed through his body just then but whether it was one either of fear or pleasure he wasn't sure which. What made him feel worse was that wished he could do it all over again and possibly more.

------------

Hours later, after a relatively uneventful day of patrolling, Virgil was alone in his room thinking about what had happened earlier that day. All that had occurred in the alley made him remember when he was younger and he had feelings for his older sister. Even after he got his powers, he had a few fantasies about what he would like to do with Sharon. The odd thing was, it sort of resembled what the two of them had done today. His fantasy was actually more graphic then that however. The feelings he was experiencing gave him thoughts of guilt. Sharon was still his sister and no matter how much he'd love to become intimate with her, he knew he couldn't reveal his heart to her lest she either laugh in his face or, even worse, tell their dad and hate him forever.

A knock at his door startled him just then. In walked Sharon in one of her nightgowns and a robe. The nightgown was powder blue and the raciest one she owned, being very low cut and showing off impressive amounts of cleavage. Without a word, Sharon then raised her hands to her shoulders and shed the robe, the cotton overcoat pooling on the floor behind her. She then stepped up to Virgil while shrugging her shoulders. The motion made her gown slide down her body like semi-solid water, revealing her in all her nude glory. Her breasts sat proudly on her chest, the chocolate brown nipples stiff with excitement. Her vulva was bare and the labia it protected was swollen and generating heat that Virgil could feel from half a foot away. There was also a sheen of moisture coating her lower lips as well as another making her bountiful breasts attain a strange luminescence in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

The scent of musk in the air dulled Virgil's senses as well as heightened his arousal. He had unconsciously divested himself of his pajamas while Sharon was gliding towards him. As he took her in his arms, his rigid shaft pointing the way, Sharon lifted her right leg and snaked it around his lower back, pulling him closer and making his slide into her boiling hot pussy all the easier. A dual moan escaped both of them as they pressed themselves closer to the one they loved. Lips loved lips while tongues battled with tongues. Virgil's cock slowly slid back and forth between Sharon's pussy lips, the juices she was creating making the movement more pleasurable.

As Virgil leaned back, Sharon leaned forward and they both fell onto his bed. The collision set off a chain reaction of excitement, Virgil being shoved over the edge of ecstasy and filling his loving sister's honey pot with blast after blast of his incestuous sperm. With the first volley fired, Sharon retaliated with her own attack. Her inner walls grasped and massaged her baby brother's prick while she rode wave after wave of desire brought on by the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. After they came down, Sharon snuggled herself into her bro's arms, trailing little kisses up his torso and neck to plant a final long one on his lips.

After the kiss ended, Sharon laid her head in the space between his jaw and shoulder while sighing in contentment. The two just stayed there, reveling in the afterglow. Pretty soon, Virgil spoke up. "So what brought all this on Sis? I mean, I really enjoyed it but why?" Sharon's voice in reply was like a gentle rumble in his chest. "I had to give you a better Thank-You gift then that kiss today…Static."

"Huh?" He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just call him Static? "Static? What do you mean? I'm not Static." Her slight laugh was even gentler. "You can't fool me baby brother. I've known for a while now. Ever since I found out about that girl that had illusion powers. I just put two and two together. Now that I found you, I'm not letting you get away. And don't think for one minute that we're never doing this again. I plan to keep you happy for the rest of our lives."

As Virgil drifted off to sleep, he decided that having his secret no longer being so secret wasn't that bad. Especially since the person that knew it was someone he could trust implicitly. Now all he had to do was figure out how they were going to break the news to their father. Who knows how he would react when he found out his children were lovers. Hopefully there wouldn't be that much yelling.

------------

The next morning, Virgil awoke to find he was alone in his room. He figured Sharon had left earlier since her nightgown and robe were nowhere to be found. Getting up, Virgil then gathered some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. It didn't take him long to shower and dress. Within a few minutes, he was ready for the day. Now if only he could get ready this early on a weekday. Leaving the bathroom, he encountered Sharon about to walk in. As he passed her, he planted a quick kiss on her lips, gently fondled her between her legs and headed downstairs.

At the same time right after the kiss, Sharon started to do her best impression of a statue. Her brother had just initiated an intimate move with her. Not only was it a kiss, but it was one that lovers would share. Why had he done something like that? Why did his kiss, quick though it may have been, seem so familiar? Why had he felt her up as he walked by? And more importantly, why was her heart racing?

Downstairs in the kitchen, Robert was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee as Virgil walked in. "Hey Pops. Sorry to tell you this but I got to head over to Richie's again today. Hope you don't mind." Robert just gave his son a paternal smile and said, "It's no problem. Things at the Center are slow at the moment. I'm thinking of letting Sharon have the day off if she wants it." The eldest Hawkins then turned back to his paper and coffee while his son grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and proceeded to make himself breakfast.

Before he was able to spoon up his first bite of cereal, Sharon popped her head into the kitchen and asked Virgil if she could see him alone. Shrugging his shoulders, Virgil got up from the table and followed his sister into the living room. She was standing by the couch, dressed for the day and had a slightly bewildered expression on her face. She then spoke. "Virgil, why did you do that?"

"Do what sis?" Virgil didn't understand what she could mean. He hadn't really done anything as far as he could see. It was still early in the morning. Then realization dawned on him. "Oh, you mean the kiss. Is that it?"

"Yes, the kiss. That and the other thing you did. Why did you do that? What if Daddy had seen you?" Sharon's heart was awhirl with feelings of fear mixed with excitement, as well as a little anger. If Robert had seen them, there would have been Hell to pay. "You shouldn't do things like that baby brother."

"I shouldn't? But I thought it was okay, because of what happened last night." Now Virgil was even more confused. Sharon was acting strange, even for her. Maybe she was just being overly cautious. That would make a little sense. But that didn't explain why he was feeling nervous again like yesterday. "Last night? What are you talking about? What happened last night?" Now what was he going on about? "You know, when you came into my room wearing your low-cut powder blue nightgown." Did she hit her head or something? Why didn't she remember?

"Virgil, I don't own a powder blue nightgown."

------------

Author's Note:

Done and done. I finally finished the prologue to my very first Static Shock story. Of course, I own none of the characters used or mentioned, except for Rage who I made up on the spot. If I feel like it, I'll bring her back in a later chapter. I hope that those of you that read this liked it. I was planning to release it after I finished Chapter One but I decided against it, so I'm releasing it early. As of this point in time, I'm still working on Chapter Three for Retribution for the Damned, my Ranma/Resident Evil crossover.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, even more so when they're constructive. Flames will be stolen by Hotstreak and used to attack Static, so please keep our hero safe. This story is set after Virgil changed to the new style of his costume but before Richie became Gear. If anybody knows the real names of the members of the Metabreed, please let me know. I've got another idea for a story and need their names. Thanks. As always, remember my motto, "My fic, my rules." See you in the funny papers.


	2. Chapter 1

Feeling the Electricity

By DigiSim

------------

Chapter 1

------------

It had been a week since the encounter Virgil had with Sharon as Static. He was used to saving lives and being thanked for it but _her_ way of thanking him had thrown him for a loop. Later that night he was thrown again when Sharon came into his room and they mutually seduced each other. The loops just kept coming however the next day when he learned that Sharon had no memory of their night of passion. Virgil later discovered the reason why. He was currently flying through the early-morning skies of Dakota as his alter-ego while thinking of the conversation the two of them had last week.

------FlashBack------

"You wanna run that by me again sis?"

"I said I don't own a powder blue nightgown. And not a single one of my nightgowns is low-cut either. What gave you the idea I owned one like that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you came into my room last night dressed in one? Of course you didn't wear it for long. I _really_ loved that shrug you gave that made it just slide right off you. Of course, I also loved what we did right after that."

"_Virgil_," Sharon whispered, "is _that_ why you felt me up earlier? Because you think we made love last night? Baby brother, you shouldn't be thinking those things about me, let alone _dreaming_ about them."

"D-d-dreaming? It was all a dream?"

"It sure sounds like it Virgil. I know this sounds a little strange, but knowing you dreamt that kind of makes me feel a little better about myself. But don't do it again. We're blood related. Even if one of us was adopted it would still be incest. Look, I love you but not _that_ way. I mean, think of what daddy would do if he found out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I happen to like breathing. That and you got _Adam_ to keep you company."

"Oh come on, daddy wouldn't do anything _that_ drastic. As for Adam, I'm breaking up with him. I haven't seen him in so long it's like he's disappeared or something. I deserve better anyway and I'm going to get it."

"Way to go sis. So who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"I don't think so, not personally anyway. If things work out, I'll introduce you to him."

------FlashBack Ends------

And that was that. Virgil's greatest dream had been nothing _but_ that, a dream. The way Sharon kept going on about some new guy made him just feel worse. He knew it was impossible for them to be a couple. Sharon didn't feel the same way he did. He had all the feelings of being dumped without all the hassles of actually dating. Unfortunately, his misery was transferred into his alternate life. That misery was then handed over to the villains that roam Dakota. He had run across the Metabreed during a point where he was really mad so Shiv, Ebon and Carmendillo ended up in the medical ward of Dakota Maximum Security Penitentiary.

Static was flying past the Freeman Community Center when his head exploded in pain. The sonic shriek he was being assaulted with threw off his equilibrium and he plummeted into the fountain in front of the Center. He didn't need to look to know that Talon had just attacked him, most likely in retaliation for putting most of the Breed behind bars. That was one of the drawbacks of his powers. Water shorted him out like it would any ordinary electrical device. He also hated the fact that he didn't have some sort of built-in early warning system like that guy in the comic books. Having a Static Sense could have helped him avoid being jumped from behind a whole lot more.

Static's skull felt like it was splitting. The ringing in his ears wouldn't stop and the pain he was experiencing was literally blinding. All he could see was a mix of different colored blurs, the big orange and purple one most likely was Talon perched on the edge of the fountain. Being in the fountain sure wasn't helping his mood much either. Why didn't he think ahead and Scotch-Guard his costume to be more waterproof? Since it was pretty early in the morning, the streets were as good as deserted. That meant there would be no innocents put in harms way. It also meant that nobody would call the police. Since Sharon had left earlier in the day to head to the Center, Static hoped that if she was here already that she would have enough sense to stay inside and not put herself in danger.

"Get away from him you feathered _bitch_!"

Okay, maybe not.

------------

Sharon was having one of those days. Her headaches were causing her trouble again. It felt like her whole brain was trying to forcefully expand the confines of her skull and a dull, throbbing heat was causing the muscles in the back of her neck to sting. Even her hair hurt. Her stubborn pride had kept her condition a secret from her family but she was also afraid to go to the hospital to find out exactly what was wrong. She hadn't been too fond of them ever since her mother, a paramedic, had been shot during the riots a few years ago and died later after being admitted to Dakota General. She wished the Advil Liqui-Gels she had taken before leaving for the Center would kick in soon. If not, at least she had brought the bottle with her for later use.

Currently, she was the only occupant of the main building. It was barely past 8:30 and most people would probably still be at their homes, it being Sunday and all. Even Robert didn't feel the need to come in at such an hour. Sharon just left when she did mainly for a little privacy. Adam had called her on Wednesday and after a shouting match over the phone, her yelling about him not being there when he said he would and he yelling back about how she was too controlling, she had enough and broke off their relationship. She should have felt worse after all that but she actually felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As far as she was concerned, Adam Evans could bounce his Rubberband-Man ass all the way to Hell and never come back.

Even though her headache was finally subsiding, it came back briefly when she heard the high-pitched shriek. Clamping her hands over her ears and glaring out the window that was to the left of her desk, she saw a figure falling from the sky land in the fountain out front. Her heart started racing as she recognized it as being Static. Another figure descended from above at a more controlled pace and landed gently on the fountain's edge, this one turning out to be Talon. Sharon completely forgot about her migraine just then as she could feel her entire being overcome with anger.

Shoving away from her desk, she then ran out of her office and grabbed an object from the sports equipment bin on her way to the front doors. The aluminum bat felt good in her hands. It would feel even better once she caved in that Latina whore's skull. How _dare_ she hurt this city's greatest protector, let alone someone she cared for deeply; maybe even loved. As Sharon burst through the entrance, bat at the ready, she opened her mouth and shouted the first thing that came to her mind. "Get away from him you feathered _bitch_!"

------------

"Sh-Sharon?" Static groaned quietly while sitting up. With his vision finally clearing, he could see his sister had an enraged expression on her face and was wielding a baseball bat like it was a war hammer. Sharon took a swing at Talon who nimbly jumped straight up, kicking Sharon in the chest on the way and slightly shredding her shirt in the process. The Sosa wannabe staggered back and as Talon came back down took another swing. Talon just ducked this time and a punch flew out that nearly destroyed the front clasp of Sharon's now exposed bra. She didn't even notice her modesty was being threatened.

"Strike two girl! Want to try again?" the bird girl sneered. "Maybe you should head back to the minors." Sharon was seeing nothing but red just then and obviously not thinking clearly. She then swung the bat with all her might on a direct course for Talon's head. The avian Bang Baby didn't even flinch as she raised her left hand and caught the bat a foot from crushing her cranium. She yanked it out of Sharon's hands and flung it out into the street without looking while violently grabbing her opponent's neck in her right hand and squeezing hard.

"Strike three. Now, you pain in my ass, let me show you why I'm called Talon." As the Metahuman brought her claws into Sharon's view, the young Miss Hawkins prayed that Static would be alright as her vision started to tunnel. Suddenly, the claws and the girl attached to them disappeared rapidly to her right and life-giving oxygen rushed in to fill her pained lungs. The sounds of punches landing reached her ears as well as screams of pain and rage. Turning to her right, she saw Static straddling Talon's waist while raining his fists down upon her. Static was even yelling something that went unnoticed by all but Sharon. "You keep the _Hell_ away from her! Don't you dare touch her or I'll fucking _kill_ you!"

------------

Theresa Sandoval, also known as Talon, was in agony. Her plan for revenge against Static had backfired in a major way. Her opening attack had worked perfectly, making him fall and disorienting him quite a bit. She couldn't have asked for a better situation when she saw he landed in a fountain. This was going to be easier than she had thought. Then, after she landed on the lip of the fountain and was going to make her next move, someone yelled at her and attacked.

Dodging the swings of the bat was easy for her. Whoever the girl was sure wasn't paying attention very well. Catching the bat was a bad idea though. She had bruised her palm and possibly even pulled a muscle. She could still use the hand and was about to when she was tackled from the side and ended up receiving a beating. It took nearly all she had left in her reserves of strength to fend off Static's blows. He was even yelling something but she couldn't make out what between all the punches to her head.

Using a move she saw in a kung-fu movie once, she thrust her right palm into his chest which cleanly shoved him off her. She then stood and leapt up so she could fly off and lick her wounds. That was not to be as Static also jumped up and grabbed her around her waist, his face accidentally pressed into her ass. Keeping in the air was a struggle and her arms were already aching. She then felt something she didn't want to. Static had a hold of the waist of her lavender Capri pants and they were sliding slowly down her hips despite her wearing a belt. This was _so_ not a good day to not wear panties.

------------

Static's handhold on Talon's pants was strong. Gravity however had a stronger hold on him and he started to slowly slide down her body, unintentionally taking her pants with him. His panicked wriggling sped up the process of Talon's forthcoming embarrassment. While still holding on, Static fell a few inches and stopped short. Looking up, he was surprised to see that the waist of the pants was now around Talon's thighs and that she had gone commando today. The surprising sight of one of his worst enemies bare down there and being so close caused his blood to race and made him light-headed.

Static let go at the same time as Talon shrieked, this time in fear, and instinctively reached down to pull up her Capri's. Doing so was a mistake as this time she was the one to bathe in the fountain. Static's landing was a little softer as a residual charge from his Mylar flying disc made it rise and catch him, lowering him slowly to the ground. Sharon rushed up to where he was kneeling as he pulled a Zap Cap out of his coat pocket but didn't have the strength to throw it. She took it from him, puzzled briefly over what it was but deduced correctly how to use it. She then pressed the stud at the top down with her right thumb and tossed it underhand into the water as Talon rose while pulling up her pants and turned to them.

The bird girl's screams of pain could be heard from three blocks away as she was being electrocuted. Electricity arced off her extended fingers and touched down at random points in the water while her ponytail stuck straight out and started to frizz. The feathers of her wings were getting crisped from all the voltage. Suddenly she stopped moving and collapsed backwards, consciousness leaving her as she splashed down.

Sharon and Static, who had been standing by the edge of the fountain, missed seeing one final electrical arc reach out to caress and be absorbed by Sharon's left hand while she supported her favorite hero on her right side.

------------

After the police and Metahuman Task Force came and went, Sharon went back inside the Center. She had told them a story of Static defeating Talon but having to leave quickly for some unexplained, to her, reason. One of the officers had found the used Zap Cap in the fountain and she spun a shorter yarn of how Static gave it to her in case Talon woke up and tried to get away. That was sort of true in that she had gotten the device from Static and used it to stop Talon from leaving. She didn't realize what the thing did though until it hit the water.

Making her way to the laundry room, Sharon thought back to what had gone on. Why had she acted the way she did? It wasn't like her to go into rages like that. Sure she got mad sometimes but she usually kept a cool head when she did. Maybe her headaches were affecting her more than she realized. This was the first time she went berserk though. It kind of scared her and she hoped it would never happen again.

Entering the laundry room, Sharon found Static where she left him. She had sort of bullied him into there so she could let his costume go through a wash and dry cycle in the Center's machines. It was the least she could do after his impromptu swim. He was sitting at the only table in the room playing Solitaire while wearing a pair of sweat shorts and a tank top. She had gotten them from the locker Virgil sometimes uses when he comes by to shoot some hoops in the gym. Why she used his clothes and not someone else's was a bit of a mystery to her.

From Static's point of view, he was bored and a little nervous. After Sharon called the local authorities, she hustled him in here to hide and practically stripped him nude herself. Sure his costume needed a wash but he could have done that himself at home or at the gas station. His sister insisted however and only showed up once to leave the clothes he was wearing now. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were his. They fit him just the way he liked. At least he was still wearing his mask and shades so his identity wouldn't be compromised.

Sharon then came back again and told him what had happened with the police and the MTF. Virgil was paying more attention to what Sharon was wearing, or not wearing. Did she even realize the front of her top was almost completely in tatters? Her bra looked like it was about to fall apart which is exactly what it did when Sharon stretched her arms up and yawned, taking him by surprise. With her ample bosom now free, she looked every inch the Nubian goddess he thought her to be despite her modern attire. Virgil couldn't help but become aroused by the sight and it was very obvious judging by the tent he was pitching at the moment. The shorts didn't hide much, even less when he wasn't wearing boxers as was the case right now.

The smoldering gaze and sensual smile she turned on him just then caused him to involuntarily gulp. This was kind of like what happened back in the alley last Saturday except now there was less clothing between them, a lot less in Sharon's case. Static stood from the chair and backed up as his sister slowly stalked towards him. He didn't have far to go as the back wall of the room stopped him cold. There was only one door and he'd have to get closer to Sharon to use it, something he was a little hesitant to do at the moment.

"Uh, Sharon, what are you doing?" This was turning out to be a lot _more_ like what happened on Saturday than Virgil was comfortable with. Sure the kiss had been great but who knows what would have come next if he hadn't left when he did. Despite his newfound feelings for her, also taking into account how much he wanted this, he couldn't let her continue as she might regret it later especially if she ever really did find out he was Static. It was about this time that it finally hit him that the new guy Sharon had been going on about for the last week was him, or rather Static to be more precise. As realization dawned, Virgil just stood there gaping like an idiot. He then found it hard to talk with Sharon's tongue taking up space in his mouth.

Sharon couldn't believe her luck. The second time she'd been this close with Static and this time he opened his mouth first for a much more sensual kiss. Her panties were nearly drowning in her juices from her excitement. When her shirt and bra had fallen apart on her as she had been stretching to get out the kinks in her back muscles, Sharon became nervous. Would Static turn away? Would he hate her because he thought she was easy? She was about to cover her chest with her arms when she saw through the bottoms of her eyes Static's reaction. And _what_ a reaction! The sight of his obvious erection threw a switch in her brain and her heart. He really _did_ find her attractive! This called for another reward.

While Sharon's tongue tickled and teased its way into Static's mouth, her right hand started a downward trip to the Promised Land. As her fingers slid in between Static's waist and the waistband of the shorts, she felt an intense amount of heat radiating from his stiff organ. Moving her hand in further, she then wrapped her slender digits around his pole and started to stroke it up and down. Static's moan told her she was doing something they were both enjoying. If her luck held, she would soon do something she had always wanted to try and hopefully it would be even more enjoyable.

Sharon briefly stopped her ministrations to hook both of her hands in the waistband of the shorts and pull them down as she slowly crouched down as well. When they made it to Static's knees, she released them while resting on her own knees and letting the shorts drop the rest of the way to the floor. She then tentatively reached out with both hands, the right going around the shaft she was staring at and the left cupping the hairless sac while fondling it gently. With a small inhalation of anticipation, she licked her lips and leaned in to plant a kiss on the head of Static's penis.

The warmth was not surprising to her since she could feel it through her palms. The taste of a slight saltiness came from some sort of clear liquid that was leaking out of the hole in the tip. Deciding it wasn't bad, Sharon gave a lick to the underside where the shaft and head met. Static let out a shuddering groan of pleasure which told her she was doing something right. She then drew up her courage and slowly slurped him into her mouth. Running on instincts she didn't even know she had before, Sharon let her jaw relax as she took Static's entire length into her mouth and let some of it slide down her throat.

With her left hand massaging his balls, her right moved to his ass and kneaded the cheek she grasped. Keeping up a steady back and forth motion, Sharon pumped her mouth again and again on Static's cock while sucking in on every out stroke, her tongue sliding wetly along the underside causing an erotic friction. For the next few minutes, this continued. As the buzzer on the dryer sounded, Static finally couldn't hold back anymore and came forcefully in Sharon's greedy and hungry mouth with her swallowing every sticky drop. As his member softened, she kept sucking till it popped out of her mouth, her tongue snaking out to flick against the head and snatch up an escaping bead of cum.

Never in his life had Virgil felt this way before. His own sister had just given him the best blowjob he had ever had in his entire life. Of course, it was also the only one he had ever had. As he looked down, Sharon looked up and their gazes locked. He could clearly see the fires of lust burning strongly in her eyes and they looked far from being quenched any time soon. What bothered him was he could also see the blooming look of love in there as well. Virgil wished his sister would look at him that way when he _was_ Virgil, not when she thought he was his superhero self.

------------

After thanking her for laundering his costume and convincing her he had to leave, Static went on his way. It was clear she had wanted to do more with him but she then realized that the Center wasn't going to be empty forever, especially with the big basketball tournament that day. It was something some of the regulars organized with the help of Mr. Hawkins just for fun. Static's thoughts then turned to his best friend Richie.

Richie Foley and Virgil Hawkins were inseparable. Ever since the third grade, you couldn't find one without the other. Whatever secrets one had, the other knew and kept more secure than the gold in Fort Knox. Richie, who was a budding inventor and a bit of a tech-head, was the only living soul that knew Virgil was Static. He was the one that came up with the superhero idea. He was also the one that supplied Virgil with the Zap Caps, their Shock Vox communicators and of course the Flying Disc. It was a lot easier to carry around than having to hunt up a manhole cover or a trash can lid.

There was one secret that Virgil had that he was unsure about telling Richie. That being what he had been feeling for and doing with his sister. He was afraid that if he told Richie, his blonde friend would think him some sort of pervert. If incest was more widely accepted in society today and not so taboo, Virgil's fears would be unfounded. Sadly, that was not the case. Was it accepted in African society? If Virgil and his family had stayed over there on their vacation instead of coming back, would he have found that out? What really worried Virgil was how his best bud was acting recently.

Sure Richie was a techie and somewhat of a genius but the things he was coming up with lately went far beyond his usual imaginings. The modification to the Zap Caps to make them into Trap Caps, or whatever they were going to call them, was just one of many. The modified Caps were still wholly untested which is why Virgil didn't have any on him today. Then there was the robot named Backpack Richie showed him earlier that week. It was one thing to make modified grenades that bound people in steel cables but this was just plain…odd.

As Virgil hopped off his disc at the front door leading into the garage, while stowing it in an inner pocket he heard a strange sound. He could have sworn it sounded like a jet engine but just a little quieter.

------------

Richie Foley was a genius. No, make that a Mega-genius. This new invention would revolutionize the market. Just think, Rollerblades that let you blade straight up the side of a building or directly through empty air. Imagine the possibilities for the Xtreme Sports teams. Mid-air roller hockey could be the next big thing. Forget Mega-genius, how about Richie Foley, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe?

Somewhere in another dimension, a crab-haired genius sneezed. _'Hmm,'_ thought Washuu, _'someone must be encroaching on my copyright.'_ She then shrugged and went back to working on her Mihoshi Smasher Mark 2. Hopefully _this_ would keep the blonde ditz _out_ of her lab when she wasn't wanted, which was never. "Hi Washuu, what are you doing?" She then screamed in surprise and spilled Hydrochloric Acid in the circuitry of the device as the previously mentioned ditz appeared behind her. A huge explosion followed.

Okay, maybe that was going a little _too_ far. Who needs an ego _that_ big anyway? Mega-genius was good enough for him. Of course, the prototype boots still needed testing. With that thought, Richie pressed the power switch on the remote box, which looked like a Gameboy on steroids, off and the Jet Blade settled back down to the workshop table next to its twin. Setting the remote down within easy reach, Richie then picked up a screwdriver and set to working on some adjustments.

"Hey Rich, what's up?"

Or he would have if Virgil hadn't startled him just then making him fling the screwdriver up and embedding it in a ceiling tile. "Jeez Rich, jumpy much?" Virgil then pulled the screwdriver out of the tile with his powers and handed it back to his blonde friend while lightly chuckling. "No, I just didn't expect to hear you behind me so close." Richie then turned back to the Jet Blade and started to fiddle with it again.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Virgil was curious as to why Richie had a Rollerblade strapped to the table with a chain and why it had a couple of jets on its sides. Without turning from what he was doing, Richie told him of his idea for Jet Blades and what he could use them for. Virgil was impressed to say the least. He didn't need them to fly but they did sound pretty cool. "Here," Richie exclaimed while closing the panel on the modified Rollerblade and picking up the remote, "let me show you how it works right now."

Pressing the power switch on, Richie then thumbed one of the control wands up slowly as the Jet Blade rose from the table. He continued to press the wand up while the boot rose higher and stopped at the end of its tether. "I figure if I can reduce the size of the receiver in the boots, the need for this bulky controller will be obsolete by the next testing phase. Of course, I'll also need to decrease the size of the transmitter so it's more portable. Maybe I could thin it out so I can sew it into a glove for even easier use." While he rambled, Richie didn't realize he was still pushing the wand up and the boot was starting to buck at its lead. "Uh, Rich?" Before Virgil could continue, the chain holding the Jet Blade snapped and it went rocketing off through the room, crashing into shelves and various objects while creating havoc.

"Richie, shut it off!"

"I'm trying V! It's just not responding! Whoa!"

The two had to duck quickly as the boot came careening back towards them at a breakneck pace. The sound of breaking glass and twisting metal followed soon after the Jet Blade passed over their heads. Standing up and turning around, they saw the manic footwear had lodged itself in a shelf that was bolted to the wall and was spewing flame from the jets while shuddering in place. Pressing the switch off again, the Jet Blade finally ceased and sat resting where it had landed.

"Uh, well I guess it still needs a few more tests. Heh. Anyway, what's up V-Man? Anything interesting happen during your patrol today?"

"What?" Virgil responded nervously. "Um, no, nothing interesting, nothing interesting at all. Just got in a fight with Talon and beat her. You know, same old same old. Why do you ask?" Virgil then unconsciously started to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's not important. I was just curious."

------------

Later that night, Virgil was resting in his room lying on his bed while attempting to distract his mind from certain thoughts. His mind wasn't cooperating and kept going back over what happened earlier that day with Sharon. How could he be so stupid; taking advantage of his own sister like that? Sure she didn't know it was him under the mask but that was no excuse. But if he had tried to stop her, that might have made things worse. He'd much rather deal with a mad Sharon than a sad Sharon. Then if he had to reveal to her who Static really was, that would make things even more awkward.

On another note, there was what happened with Richie at the garage. Who knew there was a reason he was going inventing mad? Thanks to the first Big Bang, Virgil's clothes that he had been wearing at the time had remnants of the mutagenic gas and when he had visited Richie later he must have gotten a whiff of them. Why it took so long for him to change into a Bang Baby was anybody's guess. Richie thought it was because the gas had dissipated some before Virgil showed up.

"Virgil, we need to talk."

Virgil rested the comic he was trying to read on his chest and looked at his sister who was at the door to his room. "Sure Sharon, what's up?" He then put the comic on the end table by his bed and sat up while Sharon crossed the room after closing the door and sat down next to him. She had a small piece of paper in her hands and was paying more attention to it than to her brother. Virgil just waited patiently for Sharon to start speaking.

"I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to think you were pulling some sort of prank on me. I was all set to come in here and yell at you until I decided to check. So I looked in my desk where I keep important papers and I found this." She listlessly waved the paper clutched in her right hand. Virgil didn't get what was so important while Sharon continued speaking. "I found this credit card receipt in my Purchases folder and was stunned. I don't even know how it had gotten there but it couldn't be a forgery. I know my own signature. This thing is also two months old."

"Virgil, what did you say I wore in your dream?" With a sick feeling growing in his stomach, he answered, "A powder blue low-cut nightgown. Why?" Choking back a sob, Sharon stood and walked to the door leading to the hallway, opened it, bent over, grabbed something out of Virgil's line of sight and stood up. Turning back into the room, she shut the door behind her and Virgil saw she had grabbed one of those fancy paper handled bags from an expensive store. Coming back towards her brother, she reached into the bag with her left hand and drew out the something he thought only existed in the realm of Morpheus. It was a nightgown, powder blue and low-cut.

Picking up the slip of paper that was left on the bed, Virgil realized that Sharon had bought the gown two months ago like she said. What was even more evident was the receipt was from Victoria's Secret. Turning his attention back to his sister, she continued her narrative, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't even remember what happened the Saturday night before last and I sure don't remember buying this nightgown either but here it is. I checked something else too. Virgil, I'm not a virgin anymore. My hymen is gone. We really did sleep together." That was the last thing Virgil heard before he fainted.

------------

"Son? It's time to get up. Virgil, are you awake in there?"

Virgil came to with a groan and blurred vision, shifting to a sitting position on his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up Pops." Noticing he was still dressed as he was yesterday, he figured he had been more exhausted than he thought and fell asleep in his clothes. Checking the clock by his bedside showed him he had plenty of time to do his morning routine, grab breakfast and head to school with minutes to spare. Virgil grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed to the door to the hall, the revelation last night given no importance as just another dream like the week before.

Entering the kitchen downstairs later on, Virgil sat at the table and Sharon slid a plate of _something_ in front of him that he barely identified as scrambled eggs and bacon. Grabbing a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table, he lathered on the grape jelly and crammed it into his mouth while Sharon's back was turned and started chewing. Swallowing the burnt offering, he turned to his sister who was coming back to the table with her own breakfast. "Where's Pops?" he asked her.

"Daddy was late for work so he left already. I'm glad because that gives us a chance to talk." With another slice of toast in his mouth muffling him, Virgil asked, "Abow whuf?" and sprayed crumbs on the table. Before his sister could reprimand him, he finished chewing and swallowed the slice and asked again, "About what?" while mopping up the crumbs with a napkin. Suppressing a sound of disgust, Sharon said, "About last night. You fainted before we could continue and I wasn't able to wake you up. So I made you as comfortable as I could and left."

Virgil froze upon hearing this while staring off into space. Last night hadn't been a dream which meant neither had the Saturday before last. He really _did_ take his sister's virginity. But she told him she didn't remember what happened back then or even buying the nightgown. Why didn't she remember? And why was she hunched over and grasping her head like that? "Sharon, are you alright?" Her response was a piercing scream that could have shattered glass followed by her collapsing out of her chair to the floor. Curling up into a fetal ball, Sharon continued screaming while a bolt of pinkish lighting shot out the bottom of her foot and blasted the chair she had been sitting in to pieces. "_Sharon_"

------------

Sharon awoke to a splitting headache and Virgil hovering over her with a worried expression on his face. Glancing around, she noticed she was in her room on her bed. Virgil must have carried her in here after she blacked out. "Here, take this. It'll help with the pain." She found an aspirin and glass of water placed in her hands and struggled to sit up. Virgil supported her back as she took the pill then lay back down and gave him back the glass. _'What the Hell was all_ that _about? What happened to me? My headaches had never been this bad before. Why does my body feel like it's on fire?'_

_Your powers are finally awakening._ That _means we can now be one._

_'Oh great,_ now _I'm hallucinating. What's next, I find out I'm a_ Bang Baby_?'_

_Actually, you_ are _a Bang Baby._

_'Huh? Who_ are _you? And_ what _are you doing in my head?'_

Our _head you mean. I'm you, well, a part of you._ I'm _the part of you that you suppressed when you started having romantic thoughts about Virgil and couldn't deal with it all those years ago. Over time, the more thoughts you had like that, the stronger I became._

_'So_ you _were the one that bought the nightgown?'_

_Yes,_ and _I was_ _the one that seduced him. But believe me,_ he _seduced us right back. And Boy, did he ever!_

She couldn't believe it. But it explained so much. All those times she caught herself staring at Virgil while feeling her heart race, those few times she pleasured herself in her room at night and after her orgasm realizing she had been fantasizing about him. Even why that one time she had conveniently forgotten that Virgil was taking a shower and she walked into the bathroom as he just finished. It was a standard textbook case of dual personality disorder which was something she learned about in her college Psych class. That didn't explain the Bang Baby part though.

_There's a reason for that too. You see, on the night of the Big Bang you saw Virgil sneak out of the house but I suppressed_ that _knowledge myself so you wouldn't go to Daddy and get him in trouble. When he came back, his clothes had some of the gas left in them and when you washed them you got a whiff and it started to change you._

_'But that means Virgil is a Bang Baby too, doesn't it? I haven't seen him look like one though. Does he…Oh_ God_! Virgil is Static, isn't he?'_

_That's right, he is. When we found out about that girl Mirage, well, I had to suppress_ that _knowledge too. I didn't want you to worry too much about him because we both know he can take care of himself._

_'So what happens now? Do I go through life with a second person in my head? And_ why _am I so accepting of Virgil being Static anyway? I mean, I gave my own brother a blowjob yesterday. Shouldn't I be more upset about that? No matter how much I loved doing it I mean.'_

_To answer your questions, no you won't have two people in your head. We're going to merge back into one personality as soon as you wake up. The reason you're so accepting is because_ I _am and the merger is already taking place. Don't be scared by it though. Just think of it as regaining something you lost._

Sharon hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. As soon as she did, she slowly woke to find Virgil slumped over in a chair at her bedside while the sky was pitch black beyond her window. The only source of light was the emergency light that was plugged into the socket by her dresser. It was made to activate whenever the power was lost. Right now it was doing its job. Sitting up, Sharon realized she felt better than she ever had. Her headache was gone, thanks to being one person again. Speaking of which, all the memories she had shoved down before came back to her in a rush causing her heart to swell with emotion. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she leaned forward to reach out to Virgil and shake him gently awake. Before her hands made contact with his shoulders, a strange sound came from his pants.

Sharon pulled her hands back quickly wondering what in the world that was. It soon repeated itself and she reached out again, this time to his left pocket where the sound originated. She pulled out what looked like one of those communicators from the old Star Trek TV show but more bulky and industrial looking with a yellow and black diagonal stripe pattern on the front. Pressing the button on the side opened the channel and a slightly panicking voice came out.

_"Static! Static, where are you?!"_

"Richie? Richie Foley, is that you?"

_"Uh…We're sorry. Service in this area has been temporarily disabled. Please hang up and try again later."_

"Richie Foley, don't you _dare_ even try that! I already know Virgil is Static. So what's the big emergency?"

_"You _do_? Wow, he never told_ me _that. Anyway, that's not important. Where is he? Someone blew up a router station and blacked out half the city. There's a bunch of gangs rioting right in the middle of downtown and a lot of innocent people could get hurt."_

Sharon turned to Virgil to shake him awake more forcefully than she was going to but she saw he was already up. He had a look of worry in his eyes but she tried to communicate with hers that she knew his secret and was more than okay with it. Her message seemed to get through because he visibly relaxed and smiled at her, brushing her fingers lovingly as he took the Shock Vox from her hand. She blushed prettily and made a kissing motion in his direction which made him blush too.

"I'm here Rich. Sorry, but I just woke up. How long ago did the riot start and what time is it?"

_"It started about ten minutes ago. Backpack woke me up when the police scanner I installed in him went off. Right now it's one in the morning. I don't know any more than that right now. Well, that and there's Metahumans involved in the rioting. Specifically the Breed"_

Brother and sister gaped at each other in amazement. If the Breed were part of the riots, then that meant things would be even more dangerous than either of them first believed. They must have escaped when the power was cut. Ebon alone was enough of a nightmare but combined with the others and that was just asking for trouble. "I'm on my way." Virgil then shut off the Shock Vox and slipped it back into his pocket while standing up. Sharon stood at the same time and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him deeply as if they were husband and wife instead of siblings.

"That was for luck. Now go and save the city." Virgil ran out of her room with a goofy grin on his face while it's clone spread itself on Sharon's. She left her room soon after to try and find Robert. A thorough search of the townhouse revealed he wasn't anywhere to be found. Where could he be? A sense of dread filled her as she had the most horrible vision. Rushing to her room, she hoped she wouldn't be too late.

------------

Zipping through the night sky, Static could see in the distance the muted glow of multiple fires raging. He also heard the wail of sirens in the distance signifying that police and rescue squads were either on the way or already at the trouble spots. Just up ahead, Static saw a figure fly into view. He knew it wasn't Talon since the figure didn't have wings and it was too skinny to be Superman. Besides, Superman didn't have flames shooting out his ankles while he was flying anyway. _'Wait, flames?_ Richie?!?_'_

Sure enough it was Richie. Or at least he thought it was. The person up ahead was in a light green bodysuit with dark green going up the sides. His arms were bare except for a pair of elbow guards skaters wore and a pair of small gloves, both of them a dark color close to black. He was also wearing a belt that looked like a Radio Shack had taken refuge around his waist. The closer Static got, he could now see clearly that the guy was wearing Backpack on his back. There was no doubt about it being Richie now. He was also wearing dark green skater's helmet that had a plastic faceplate where the opening would be.

"Rich, what in the world are you wearing?" Static questioned his friend as he got close enough. "Hey, what do you think Static? I came up with this after you left. I already had the suit made but wasn't going to show you it till later. Now we can be partners. Cool, huh?" Richie practically gushed. Static was struck speechless. This was quite a revelation. Richie did look pretty cool in his getup though. "So what are you going to call yourself? I mean, you need a name and I can't keep calling you Richie."

"Well, I was thinking of maybe Techno-man. I mean, I'm good with technology and I have a lot of it with me right now." That was true. "No kidding Rich, your belt is covered in gear." You could practically see the light bulbs go off over the boys' heads. "Gear!" they shouted at each other in unison. Giving each other a high-five, they flew off laughing to help Dakota in it's time of need.

------------

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been slowly chipping a tunnel through my writer's block and experienced a lot of cave-ins. I'm barely through it but I did find a natural crevasse that let me finish this chapter. I'll keep exploring it and hopefully be able to finish all the other works I have in progress right now. No word on when that will be however. Sorry to any fans I have.

I also know that this isn't how the episode "Gear" went when it aired. If I had written it that way, word for word, it wouldn't be much of an original story then now would it. Anyway, I hope this chapter cleared up a few things for all of you. If you want to read another chapter, then I know I've kept your attention. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Flames I can do without. It's a shame I don't own any of the characters used in the story but I really can't change that. I'm not writing this to make money anyways. As always, remember my motto, "My fic, my rules." See you in the funny papers.


End file.
